


Animal Crossing

by yumemiyumemite



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumemiyumemite/pseuds/yumemiyumemite
Summary: In which Chiaki teaches Gundham a little about her favourite game!This is just a fun little drabble I wrote in like ten minutes because I think the idea of our favorite gamer girl getting Gundham hooked on animal crossing is really fun. I guess you could maybe interpret this romantically? Only if you try super hard tho, this is pretty much just them being buddies. Sorry it's so short! Happy reading :)
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Animal Crossing

"What is this… Animal Crossing you so highly speak of?" Gundham asks, staring at the small device in his classmate's hands.

"It's a game where you make friends with these tiny little animals, and get clothes and houses and catch bugs and stuff. You'd like it I bet." Chiaki responds, shaking a tree.

Her in game character picks the oranges up, making a stack of nine. She hums contentedly. Just a few more trees to go.

The boy beside her watches curiously. At first he wanted nothing to do with her games. Things like that were never his thing.

On the screen he spots a small sheep walking across the screen. It's purple and black, obviously meant to be goth. He hates to admit it, but the design is adorable.

"Her name is Muffy, if you're wondering." She says sleepily, "Sort of reminds me of you."

He wants to question her about it, but knowing her she'd just shrug it off. Comparing her friends to video game characters happened all the time, and if you weren't educated enough on the particular game being referenced she wouldn't even attempt to elaborate. It was just how she was.

Chiaki pauses her walk around the island to stop in front of another villager. This one is a brown cat, much different looking than Muffy.

"This is Katt." 

Gundham nods, studying the small creature. Once again, she's adorable. This game might actually be something up his alley. 

He briefly pictures his devas as the villagers. Maga-Z as a little island hamster brings him a surprising amount of serotonin. 

The gamer seems to notice, as she pauses for a moment. Her fingers fiddle with the joycon for a few seconds, before she's putting some stuff away in her home. Then she holds out the switch to him, gazing expectantly into his eyes.

"You can play now if you want to."


End file.
